


Day 11- Dom/Sub

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Military Kink, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 11- Dom/Sub

“I’m almost afraid to ask.” John quipped as he stepped into 221b’s living room.

Sherlock looked up from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, which currently had atop it a bundle of crimson red shibari cord, three riding crops, a set of black and bright red blindfold and ball gag, and a white unmarked box that had yet to be opened. John also noticed a burgundy collar lying off to the side but merely raised his eyebrows.

“Ask away.” Sherlock said with a smile, refocusing his attention on the various instruments before reaching over to grab the box and proceed to open it.

John watched as Sherlock took bubble wrap off of a cylindrical-like object that then revealed to have a cord with an end tipped for a plug-in jack. Confused on what on earth it could be, John sidled up to Sherlock and picked up the instruction booklet that had slipped out from the bubble wrap packaging and proceeded to read it.

John’s hands shook slightly as he tried to stifle his laughter as he read aloud, “ _The Ohmibod is a musically-powered vibrating sex toy. With the volume and beat of the music determining the strength of the vibrations one can control how much pleasure one has with the Ohmibod.”_ Laughter finally got the better of John as he brushed away tears and put the instruction booklet back down on the table, _“_ Sherlock, why the hells do you have this?”

Sherlock shifted onto the balls of his feet and cast a side glance at John, murmuring under his breath, “It’s for a case.”

“And what kind of case requires these sorts of things?” John prodded, pointing toward the display stretched out on the table.

Sherlock’s face reddened slightly and pretended he was in his mind palace to block out John’s persisting questions.

“Oh no ya don’t.” John declared as he stepped over Sherlock’s legs to have his crotch directly in Sherlock’s face before taking the detective’s jaw in his right hand to upturn his face towards him, “Answer me.”

Wordlessly Sherlock stared up at John, eyes wide with surprise, puckering his lips in mute determination before trying to look away. John was not having it and firmed his grip on Sherlock’s jaw before stroking the man’s sloping cheekbones with his free hand. The mere touch of John’s fingers against his skin made Sherlock involuntarily shiver.  With a half-turn towards the table, John plucked up the bundle of shibari cord.

“See this?” John wiggled the bundle of cords next to him, “Let’s say we try them out. Go to your room.”

Sherlock swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly quite dry with anticipation. With a flick of a tongue over his lower lip, he nodded and John released his grip to let Sherlock get up.  Soon, the two were standing in their room and John closed and locked the door that way Mrs. Hudson would not unintentionally walk in on them.

“Strip and get on your knees.” John commanded, pulling off his jumper and tossing it to the floor as Sherlock shed his clothing, “You can put your knees down on that.”

Sherlock obeyed, carefully lowering himself onto his knees and using John’s bunched up jumper as a rest while John unbound the cord and began to lace it through Sherlock’s arms and partly spread legs.

“How do you know how to do this?” Sherlock inquired as John confidently tightened several knots efficiently.

“The boys and I used to do this to keep our knot practice. We didn’t consider it until one day the quietest of our group, a half-Japanese man who usually kept to himself, told us he knew something interesting that his girlfriend had taught him and thought we would be keen on to try.” John replied, fastening more knots elaborately over Sherlock’s pale chest, pausing to tweak Sherlock’s nipple playfully, “I found I enjoy the tying up instead of the being tied.”

A smile played at Sherlock’s lips as he thought what John would look like tied up and writhing, but his mind was promptly distracted by a loop of cord going around his neck and tightening enough to hold but not enough to choke. John slid a finger in the space to make sure it was adequately placed before going through and checking the rest of the binds.

“Now, safety word before we start.” John prompted.

Sherlock thought for a moment before replying, “Licorice.”  

Bound securely from the crotch, save for that around his cock, and up to his neck Sherlock looked absolutely beautiful. The crimson red cords biting subtly into alabaster skin made John’s mouth water. John had secured the detective’s arms behind him at the wrists with another length of cord on his upper arms that met in the middle of his back to secure to the rope around his neck comfortably. Sherlock moved his wrists a bit and felt his face heat suddenly with how his chest seemed to instinctively jut out when the cords tightened against him.

With the click of his tongue, John looked over Sherlock and commented, “I should have brought one of the crops with me.”

Sherlock smirked and tipped his head towards the lowest drawer of his dresser, “The one I usually use in the morgue is in that bottom one.”

John smiled widely and retrieved the riding crop, gently slapping its leather keeper against his open palm as he eyed Sherlock’s quite erect cock, “Someone’s a wee bit excited, aren’t they?”

A low moan escaped Sherlock’s lips before he could help it, the sight of John standing before him with patient ease and tapping away with the riding crop while cords teased him with light friction was driving him absolutely delirious. With a touch as gentle as a caress, John stroked Sherlock’s torso with the keeper, dragging it tauntingly over the cords and occasionally flicking his wrist so it lightly tapped a portion of skin.

“Another benefit of being in the military” John reminisced, “I got to have a swagger stick, which is much like a riding crop.” John cast another light stroke against Sherlock’s skin, this time atop his thighs.

Sherlock trembled, soft gasps tumbling from his lips as John walked around him to administer more thwacks in increasing intensity across his back and lower arms.

“John.” Sherlock said under his breath.

With a tilt of his head, John admired his work and then prodded the back of Sherlock’s head with the keeper, “Forehead to the floor, arse towards the air.”

Sherlock did as he was told, making sure the jumper stayed under his knees while he readjusted position. He felt John’s strong hand on his shoulder, guiding him down slowly towards the floor and felt the cool wood come into contact with his skin. John’s movements behind him stirred the air and cause slightly cool air to brush across his arse, making him shiver with anticipation.

John ran the keeper across Sherlock’s arse, making sure to give a light hit across its broadside a few times, causing Sherlock to involuntarily jerk and pre-come to leak from his tip. From his position on the floor, Sherlock could move slightly in order just barely glance between his own legs to see John’s feet start pacing back and forth behind him in a sharp military-like rotations. John stopped his rotations and clapped the heels of his shoes firmly onto the floor. Sherlock heard the riding crop being tossed somewhere off to the side of the room and then felt the flat of John’s left palm on his cheek massaging it gently from outwards in. While he did this, John reached around and gripped Sherlock’s shaft in his hand, which Sherlock noted was lubed. John must have done that when he was pacing back and forth Sherlock thought.

With steady rhythmic strokes John fisted Sherlock’s shaft, adding and removing pressure every now and again. Sherlock groaned and pressed his forehead onto the floor as he felt his legs beginning to shudder. Suddenly, John’s teeth were raking his shoulder before clamping down firmly on a piece of exposed skin just above a secured knot. Sherlock cried out and bucked but John used his weight as a leverage to keep Sherlock pinned down where he was, mercilessly stroking him as he bit down hard.

After a few slow agonizing moments Sherlock felt his release dispense across John’s hand and onto the jumper below, the sensations coursing through his body in long strides as he spewed random utterances.

John’s teeth left Sherlock’s shoulders as he helped prop Sherlock into the sitting position he was previously in and step in front of him. Sherlock smiled up at John and then opened his mouth to accept John’s cock. John touched Sherlock’s cheek then unzipped his trousers to pull out his aching erection and carefully slide it into Sherlock’s awaiting mouth. With a nimble tongue, Sherlock made quick work of John, making the man soon mumble profanities alongside praises as hot semen coursed down Sherlock’s throat.

After taking a moment to collect themselves, John unbound Sherlock and massaged him all over before disappearing briefly into the bathroom to retrieve some aloe lotion left in the cabinet and rub the lotion all over Sherlock’s body, paying close attention to where he was spanked before the two collapsed together in the bed.

Sherlock nuzzled John’s neck before kissing him softly. John returned the kiss and wrung a hand through Sherlock’s damp curls, a devious glint in his eyes, “Someday I want to use that Ohmibod on you. Would you like that?”

Sherlock nodded and felt a warmth course through him as John pulled him closer to kiss him once more.


End file.
